Christmas Videos
These are all the Crewmas / Christmas themed videos from [http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/RageGamingVideos Rage] , Hollow ,[http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/TheCaptainFluke Fluke] , Evanz and Curaxu . During the month of December, you can use this page as a playlist so that you can marathon all the Crewmas videos in celebration of the holiday season! 'Christmas 2010' The only video we had back in the year of 2010 that was 'Technically' Christmas themed was the sixth episode of Rage's Minecraft lets play series that he uploaded on Christmas day. There is nothing to do with Christmas in the video but it was uploaded on the day and the title does say 'Merry Christmas' so it counts, I think. * New Minecraft 6 - I Am The Pumpkin Man! (Merry Christmas) Christmas 2011 Christmas2.PNG|Rage's Christmas Update Christmas3.PNG|Evanz's Christmas Update On the year of 2011 what we got as Christmas themed videos were two gaming updates, one from Rage and one from Evanz. Both the videos basically say the same thing, that they're taking a break for the holidays but will coming back later after Christmas to make more videos. * Amazing Start to a Game (Kill Confirmed on Underground) * Rage Gaming Update + Dota 2 Giveaway Revisal + Graphics Competition Update Christmas 2012 Christmas4.PNG|Christmas Competition Winners! Christmas6.PNG|World Championship Christmas Builds! Christmas5.PNG|The First QBC Christmas Specials Christmas7.PNG|Fluke 1v1 Christmas8.PNG|1v1 Christmas Builds! In the year of 2012, Rage held a viewer competition in honor of his 50k subscriber milestone. People could send in fan generated content such as music, games, Minecraft builds, animations, drawings, ect in exchange for three games of their choosing. He posted several updates to this competition, got to 90k subs in the meantime, and then finally revealed the winners, months later, on Christmas day. The title of that video says 'Merry Christmas' and he even talks about Christmas in the beginning of the video before getting into the winning submissions and then mentions it occasionally throughout, so therefore it is Christmas themed. Gubiak actually won the drawing award and Juke won the montage section and the overall first place. This was also the year when first Rage began releasing 'Christmas Specials' for his YouTube series. He made two Christmas themed episodes of Quick Build Challenge. The first was uploaded to Rage's channel on December 20th 2012 and it was the 'World Championship' edition. The match was between CobblerJude and Jamie521 on the topic of 'Christmas' with the twist of side swapping meaning that at random points in the episode the challengers would swap arena sides, claim the opponents current build as their own and continue building. CobblerJude built 'Santa's Grotto' with a testificate as Santa sitting on his chair, complete with presents, snow and candy canes around the wooden shack. Jamie521 built a Christmas tree with a redstone minecart track going around it, presents and a giant fireplace. * 50k Subscriber Mega Competition! * Mega Competition Update! (50k, 60k, 70k, 80k and 90k!) * RageGaming Update! Mega Competition, Worms Tourny, Schedule, General Stuff! * Merry Christmas! Mega Competition Winners! * Introducing - RageGamingVideos The second Christmas themed QBC video in 2012 was posted to the Machinma Realms channel on Christmas day. It was a 1v1 of Rage against Fluke on the topic of Christmas in a special Christmas themed arena. The entire arena was covered in snow, color coded presents for each crew member lined the sides and the arena itself was candy cane themed with redstone torches and all. Rage built a giant Santa sleigh and Fluke built a Christmas manger with minecraft animals in it. * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge - World Championship! (Round 1, Match 3: CobblerJude vs Jamie521) * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge - Christmas! (1v1 voice) Christmas 2013 Christmas9.PNG|All I Want For Christmas Christmas9.1.PNG|Handpuppets! Christmas9.3.PNG|Your New Desktop Background! ;) Christmas10.PNG|All I want for Christmas is Crew! Christmas9.4.PNG|Crew themed Christmas Music FTW! Christmas18.PNG|Santa Skins Christmas19.PNG|Christmas Wonderland Christmas23.PNG|Intro! Christmas24.PNG|Christmas Hunger Games! Christmas11.PNG|QBC Classic: Christmas Special Christmas12.PNG|The Builds Christmas13.PNG|Behind The Scenes Christmas20.PNG|Intro Christmas21.PNG|Christmas Mountain Christmas22.PNG|Oh, Christmas Tree! Christmas25.PNG|Goomba Santas Christmas26.PNG|Christmas Memories Christmas14.PNG|Christmas Message From Hollow Christmas15.PNG|Rage messing around. Christmas16.PNG|Mini Rage! Christmas17.PNG|Christmas Morning! Christmas42.PNG|Mapstrav Short The year of 2013 had a lot of christmas content. It had more QBC videos, The first Mapstravaganza and Pro Trials Christmas videos and an epic Christmas song by Fluke which was his first ever Holiday video. There were was a Christmas message from Hollow and a late Christmas Vlog from Rage. On December 5th 2013, Hollow posted a Christmas themed episode of Minecraft Mapstravaganza. Rage and Hollow changed their Minecraft skins to versions of themselves dressed as Santa Claus. Hollow was wearing a blue Santa outfit with an 'H' on his hat and Rage was wearing a red Santa outfit with a question mark on his hat.The skins were done by a fan by the name of 'Colin' whose username is 'GhostlyBones'. The episode featured a snow covered Christmas wonderland as a creation with a giant Santa statue, Workshops, Hotels and stores shaped like hats and stockings. * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Christmas Wonderland, ZOMBIES EVERYWHERE and Tenacious D! Hollow uploaded another Christmas Mapstrav on December 12th 2013. It had a Christmas Minecraft Hunger Games map with an epic holiday texture pack to make things look like Ice, snow, gingerbread and wrapping paper. The map had Christmas tree as the starting area and chests as presents. Rage and Hollow continued to were their Santa skins in this episode. * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Christmas Hunger Games?! Sphere Fights and Odd one out Race! On December 18th 2013, Fluke uploaded a video on his channel that would be his first ever Christmas themed video. Its also the first Crew themed Christmas song. It was him standing in front of a red background and a Christmas tree, wearing Christmas lights around his neck and singing into a microphone. He sung the song 'All I want for Christmas is you' in its entirety but replaced the words 'You' with 'Crew' and had images of the various Crew member pop up as he was singing. Throughout the video it also cut to him in various places such as playing with Christmas hand puppets, marking 'Snow' off his Christmas list and sitting under mistletoe. In the description, Fluke said "I like Christmas. I also like old Christmas music videos where they put in loads of emotion. I did one of them. Enjoi." and in the comments he said 'i'm not a good singer! I did a good take and then a jokey one with 'passion' so I could work in over the top arm movement, I chose being funny over being good :]'. * All I Want For Christmas On December 19th 2013, Rage and Fluke went up against Hollow and Evanz in an 2v2 episode of Quick Build Challenge for Rage's channel on the topic of Christmas. Hollow and Evanz built a stone pathway with lamps and a massive christmas tree with star, bulbs and spiderweb tinsel, surrounded by presents. Rage and Fluke as Team Undefeated Badmen built a candy cane pathway with lamps, a railway a very small Christmas tree, Santa statue and ginger bread house with fireplace and cage holding Villagers renamed as 'Gubiak,' Peace' and Juke'. * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge Classic: Christmas Special! On December 23th 2013, Evanz uploaded a Behind the scenes video of his appearance on the QBC Christmas Special. It was basically the thirty second aftermath of him placing hundreds of minecarts down on Fluke's railway from the last build. * Quick Build Classic: Christmas Special (Behind The Scenes!) Rage posted a Mapstrav Christmas Special on December 23th 2013 that had a giant Christmas village on a mountain as the creation. It was made to one up the previous Christmas Wonderland Creation. The map had a massive Christmas tree, snow everywhere, candy canes, icicles, villager houses, Reindeer stable, Santa's workshop, Santa's Sleigh, factories, ect. * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Christmas Mountain, Lava Pig Evanz and Water Parkour Map! On December 24th 2013, Rage uploaded a Christmas episode of Quick Build Pro Trials. The challengers had to fill a wall with blocks in round one, copy a build of a goomba in round two and build a Christmas build from memory based on one Rage had hidden behind a wall of sand for Round three. The Christmas Build was basically Santa surrounded by snow and presents. Rage even had his Minecraft Santa Skin on for this episode. The challengers were: banboy28, cahillvesper, Nobake1000 and stevieboy1. * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge - Pro Trials: Goomba Santa! On December 26th 2013, Rage uploaded another Christmas themed Quick Build Challenge. Rage and three other challengers went head to head on the topic of 'Christmas Memories'. Rage built a log cabin and him skiing down a mountain from his memories of a skiing trip. HisseyLeSnake built a giant evil snowman with ice horns. A challenger named 'KikiruGrim' tried to build the leg lamp and the box from the movie 'A Christmas Story' and djvilas built a Christmas tree and Santa's grotto. * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge Classic: Christmas Memories! On Christmas day, Hollow uploaded a special Christmas message in the form of a one minute, 54 second video. The video was basically just him in his room in front of a camera saying thanks to all the people in the fandom, showing some fan art at the end and wishing us all a 'Happy Christmas From Hollow'. The following is the video written out in a text format: "Hey guys, just a short video for you today since its kind of Christmas and I'm off doing family based Christmas things. I just wanted to let you know, I'm really happy with what I've got right now and obviously being that its today, I thought I'd just say thank you. Forty thousand subscribers, The start of this year this channel had about a thousand five hundred or so and now its got just sort forty thousand and that's insane and I just wanted to let you know, I love what I do, I love doing this, I love creating videos for you. The community and interacting with you, all the amazing things you do like the art and stuff. For example: Look what I got from Gubiak yesterday *Holds up Art* That's a nod to you, but yes. Its insane and I just wanted to let you know that I want you to have a good day today whether you celebrate Christmas or not. Have a good day whether your with someone or not, whatever you do, at least, my challenge to you is to make one person happy just for that day. I'm going to do the same with my family and have a good day really. So thanks for watching GenerationHollow this year, I'll see you tomorrow and have a good day". * Christmas Message from Hollow Hollow uploaded a Forty nine second long Mapstrav Short on December 26th 2013. The video clip looked to be a deleted intro or behind the scenes moment of Hollow's Mapstrav Christmas Special. It involved him trying to do the intro and Rage running in on fire frantically yelling 'Merry Christmas', lighting the tree on fire, running past a giant fountain of water while Hollow tells him to 'run in the water', then going straight into a small netherrack building that explodes. The video was just a way for Hollow to tell the viewers that they were not able to record Mapstravaganza due to the holidays and that it is delayed just one day but will be back to normal the next day, which it was. * Minecraft Mapstravaganza Short: FIRE, FIRE EVERYWHERE WHY Due to Rage forgetting the cord for his camera, he was not able to put his Christmas Vlog footage onto his computer and upload it until December 28th 2013, Rage spent about five minutes explaining this and messing around in front of the camera but its all good because its just part of the entertainment . He showed off some of the things he got for Christmas such as a new chair and microphone. Then showed the late Christmas footage which includes his brother,' 'Mini Rage talking to the camera and then his reaction to seeing the presents on Christmas morning. * Rage and Mini Rage in a tale of Christmas Vloging! Christmas 2014 Christmas27.PNG|It's Beginning to look a lot like Crewmas! Christmas28.PNG|Fluke Melting Hearts Christmas29.PNG|~ The Pure Passion ~ How-to-Survive-a-Zombie-Apocalypse6.PNG|*Crying over Fanfics* Christmas30.PNG|Fluke face on the tree Christmas32.PNG|AHHH! Christmas31.PNG|Minecraft Fluke Strikes Again! Christmas36.PNG|12 Days of Aperture Christmas40.PNG|Dark Christmas Christmas33.PNG|Hollow's Christmas Message Christmas38.PNG|Christmas Pro Trials Christmas34.PNG|Christmas Arena? Christmas35.PNG|The Builds Christmas39.PNG|Curaxu's Christmas Art Battle Christmas41.PNG|Mapstrav Short Christmas37.PNG|Rage finishes 'The Lost' on Issac Rebirth! There were tons of Christmas videos in 2014, Including another Song by Fluke, The first Christmas video by Curaxu, Christmas themed Portal 2 and Issac Rebirth Videos. There were no Minecraft Santa skins this year but we had Christmas QBC, Redstone rumble, Pro trials, Mapstrav videos and all that, so its good. On December 21st 2014. Rage uploaded a Christmas Fan Chamber Reviews video. The video involved 12 different Christmas themed Portal 2 Puzzles for Rage to solve. The puzzles were all made by a team of frequent submitters. * Portal 2 Fan Chamber Reviews! Christmas Special - 12 Puzzles of Christmas! Rage uploaded a Christmas Mapstrav on December 22th 2014. In the intro and throughout the video he and Hollow discuss how Rage always brings up Depressing things durring the Holidays. He mentioned a recent December Quick Build in which he brought up dead pets. In the episode, Rage continued to say things to dig himself into a deeper hole socially, as he is prone to do from time to time. The creation was of a large Christmas Island in the sky. It had things like Santa's Sleigh flying the sky with the reindeer and a bag of presents, Villager houses, Candy canes pathways, shops, a crane for construction and a Christmas Tree. Upon closer inspection of the Christmas Village Rage and Hollow discover that it appears to have a dark story unfolding within it. * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Dark Christmas, Ravages of Time and Bridge Bow Battle! Hollow made a quick 5 minute video on December 23 2014 to explain to the audience of lack of videos due to him being sick over the holidays. He announced that he would be uploading a Christmas Mapstrav, that his girlfriend Leni would be coming over for ten days or so and he'll being doing streams with her after Christmas. He mentioned that he had tons of new ideas for the new year and thanked all the fans for an amazing 2014, for being in his life and wished us all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. * Christmas Message + Update from Hollow On December 23rd 2014, Rage uploaded a slightly Christmas themed Pro Trials episode which featured a Christmas present as a Round two build, an Ice Maze, Christmas bow and Christmas Parkour as the Weekly Builds of the episode and finally a Santa Clause going down a chimney as a Round three. Rage ended of the video saying 'Have a wonderful Christmas guys, I hope you all..do good'. * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge - Pro Trials: Christmasy! On December 24th 2014, Fluke uploaded a Crew themed version of the song 'Its beginning to look a lot like Christmas'. He changed some of the lyrics to make the song about his friends and even used the term 'Crewmas' as a compound word of Crew and Christmas. The video was of a very dapper and well dressed Fluke,standing in front a tree and Christmas decorations, singing into a microphone. Later in the video it shows him crying over the fan fiction 'How to Survive a Zombie Apocalypse'. Then it has Fluke staring at picture of Minecraft character on the Christmas tree and finally in the end Fluke gets stabbed with a knife by a papercraft version of his Minecraft skin. The following are Fluke's version of the song lyrics: "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, Everywhere you go. Take a look in the five and ten, Its glistening once again, With candy canes and silver lanes aglow. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, Toys in every store, But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be, On your own front door. A pair of butterfly blades and some really good grade is the list of Gubi and Evanz. Danni hugs inside and Leni by his side is the wish of Josh and Aaron, And Peace and Juke and Tyde can't wait for Dota 2, again. It's beginning to look a lot like Crewmas, Everywhere you go. Now there's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well, Its the sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow. It's beginning to look a lot like Crewmas, Soon the bells will start, And the thing that will make'em ring, Is the carol that you sing from within your heart. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, Toys in every store, But the prettiest sight you'll see is the holly that will be, On your own front door. Sure, it's Crewmas once more". * It's Beginning to look a lot like Crewmas Rage posted a Christmas Themed Redstone Rumble Video on December 24th 2014. Two challengers went up against each other to make Redstone builds on the topic of Christmas. The challengers were CadeAnder and 'gentlegiantJGC'. The arena basically stayed the same with no Christmas theme other than one single red present at the very back which was just a shell to conceal the redstone timer. The builds redstone power were so complex they actually crashed gentlegiantJGC and even Rage a few times. Cade had a Zombie Santa complete with red armor, Santa skin head and a chest as a present in his hand. He also had a Christmas tree with coloured glass blocks that changed, a snowfall above the arena, a snow trail that followed Rage, a bow that shot red and green fireworks and a controllable sleigh. gentlegiantJGC made a more complicated flying sleigh that generated snow, had presents, its own textures and all of the reindeer in front of it represented by Minecraft horses. * Minecraft Redstone Rumble: Christmas! On December 24th 2014, Curaxu posted a video of him and his friend 'Pixie' doing an Art Battle on the topic of Christmas. They both have to draw the same thing at the same time and whoever makes the best art wins. Curaxu drew an epic frosty landscape of trees and Pixie drew an Ice goddess type thing with long hair on an snowy background. * Christmasspecial: Battle of the Frosty arts! Hollow uploaded a three minute Mapstrav short on Christmas day. The video basically involved Rage and Hollow in Minecraft on a Christmas map, standing in front of a tree, talking about Christmas and wishing the audience a Merry Christmas then Rage asks Hollow where his present is. Hollow tries to lead him into the house in Minecraft but Rage gets distracted by a sign that says 'Santas Grotto' that leads to a flaming netherrack shack that is full of fire. Hollow tries to convince Rage not to go in there but he does anyway and 'Brutishkiller went up in flames'. Red and blue Merry Christmas text appears on screen. * Minecraft Mapstravaganza Short! Merry Christmas! On December 26th, Rage uploaded a special Issac video that was of post commentary of an amazing run he did during Christmas downtown that ended with him conquering the Lost and getting all the hard mode unlocks. In his commentary, at the beginning he talked about Christmas and in the title of the video he called his run a 'Christmas Miracle'. * The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth Special - Christmas Miracle! (Conquering the Lost) * Ragican Rhapsody Christmas 2015 Christmas47.1.PNG|Danni's Christmas Update Christmas47.2.PNG|'Bye Guys!' Christmas45.2.PNG|When everyone in your flat has left for Christmas Christmas43.PNG|Don't turn on.. Don't turn on.. Christmas44.PNG|FUCK! Christmas45.1.PNG|Singing In The Shower Christmas43.1.PNG|Getting into the Christmas Spirit Christmas45.PNG|Riding A Skateboard! Christmas46.PNG|Obstacle Course! Christmas48.1.PNG|All Trees! Christmas48.PNG|Christmas Quick Build Christmas49.PNG|Binding of Isaac: Greedmas! Christmas50.PNG|Livin' as a Ragican! - Song Parody Christmas52.PNG|Waking up Rage Christmas53.PNG|Weird Owl Thing Christmas54.PNG|Doctor Who Robe Christmas55.PNG|Harley Quinn Boots Christmas56.PNG|Holiday Cards Christmas57.PNG|Christmas Lizards Christmas51.PNG|Hollow's Christmas CS:GO Video In 2015, We didn't have a Christmas Mapstrav due to it being changed to a monthly schedule just before late December when most holiday specials come out, but we certainly did get other awesome Christmas specials such as The Christmas Quick Build! The Crew didn't wear Minecraft Santa Skins this year but we got videos like, A Christmas update from Danni and A Christmas video from Evanz. Instead of a more blatant Christmas song, Fluke rocked out with the epic 'Livin' as a Ragican' song parody on Christmas day and we got to see a piece of Rage and Danni's Christmas morning. Overall, a wonderful year of Crewmas. On December 20th 2015, Danni uploaded a Christmas Update to her channel where she explained that her, Rage, Hollow, Leni and Fluke are all moving in together which will make streams and getting together for videos easier. She described the details of the move such as Rage needing his garage office soundproofed because 'He's loud' and added that they will be getting a new pet baby lizard when the move. It was just a short four minute video to explain how busy they are with the Christmas and the move going on. * Christmas Update!! Moving House / New Reptile Baby Evanz uploaded a three minute video titled 'When everyone in your flat has left for Christmas' on December 20th 2015. The video mostly involved cuts between Evanz eating various meals, singing in the shower, watering a plant and messing around in a hallway doing things like trying not to turn on the motion sensor lights, riding a skateboard, walking around dressed as an elf and setting up an obstacle course of chairs. * When everyone in your flat has left for Christmas On December 22th 2015, Rage uploaded an episode of Quick Build Challenge - Survival of the Fittest with the topic being 'Christmas'. The arena was not redone to be Christmasy probably due to how large and complex it is but Rage did show off an easter egg build off to the side of a snowy area with an ice dragon, snowman and statues of The Crew ice skating. Many of the QBC challengers build different versions of Christmas Trees. Some build little houses along with their trees and one person even tried to build a polar bear. The two finalists included The Grinch sitting in the snow that was originally standing but had to be rebuild because of height restrictions of the final arenas and a Christmas tree with redstone snow and a sleigh full of presents with a Rage statue as Santa and [http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/Cubic_Complex CubicComplex] statue as the reindeer. * Quick Build Challenge - Survival of the Fittest: Christmas Catastrophe! On Christmas day, Rage uploaded a Christmas episode of The Binding of Isaac: After birth. He attempted the 'Infinite basements' seed on 'Greed mode' and called it the 'Greedmas' special. It was just a fun little Christmasy video of him doing an issac run and wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and thanking them for an epic 2015. * The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth - CHRISTMAS CHAINSAW! (Greedmas Special) Rage uploaded of a new 'RageGaming Song Parody' on Christmas day. It was a parody of Bon Jovi's song 'Livin' on a Prayer' sung by Fluke. This was the second year he released a song parody on Christmas, the first being Ragican Rhapsody. Livin' on a Prayer wasn't really a Christmas song but near the end the parody lyrics said 'Merry Christmas to you from me. I live to make vids cause they make you happy!'. The video showed different clips from throughout the year set to the music. Rage even tried to sing a few lines at the very end. The video was an epic Christmas present to the fans. * Livin' as a Ragican! (Livin' on a Prayer Parody) On December 27th 2015,Danni uploaded a belated Christmas video on her channel. The video consisted of Danni waking Rage up in the morning by saying 'Its Christmas! Its Christmas! Its Christmas!'. Then, as Rage is not a morning person, they sat in bed and opened their Christmas presents from one another. They each got a lot of geeky clothing and sleepwear such as Harleyquinn boots for Danni and a Doctor Who robe for Rage Danni also got alot of tea related stuff. Rage also got a strange glittery looking owl figure with antlers. The description reads 'Quick video on some of the things Josh and I got for christmas!! We had a wonderful time at his mum's, played games and ate lots of food!!!' The video ended with a montage of holiday cards, gifts and lizards as Christmas music played in the background. * Christmas 2015 On December 30th 2015, Hollow uploaded a CS:GO live commentary video. Its was just a normal video but the titled detailed how the holiday got in the way of him making the video, the thumbnail had a Christmas tree, The description read 'Tonight in CS we have a new Live Commentary! I've been away for Christmas, can my aim and tactics keep up?' so it technically counts as a Christmas video. * CS:GO: Christmas Kept Me Away! - Competitive Live Commentary Category:Concepts